


[Podfic] it's quiet company

by beardsley, sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardsley/pseuds/beardsley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky dreams that his best friend pulls him from the brink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] it's quiet company

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it's quiet company](https://archiveofourown.org/works/844105) by [beardsley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beardsley/pseuds/beardsley). 



Length: 00:15:27

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/it%27s%20quiet%20company.mp3) (14 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/it%27s%20quiet%20company.m4b) (7.5 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
